pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CValentine/GirlyWay DoA
This is close to the post-cryway caster based DoA build that guilds on our alliance are using and I think its pretty effective. One reason why the guide/guru is so very outdated in terms of usage is because half the people who originally made the builds and guides chose not to do DoA using FoC builds (we chose our new baby, manlyway). Consequentially, all the redone builds and guides up on sites are half-arsed, so you are quite welcome to update them. GG on the name btw :p. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, you wouldn't believe how many people got pissed at the name. I have a few different team builds ill start posting up, this is just the basic one we use for training on (aka it can finish a run 1 person down). And i noticed the pvx guide was pretty much just copy/paste of the old one haha. --CValentine 21:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is the old page that's why, just renamed. But, just having 2 FoC, 1 ES, 1 VoR would have been the team composition I'd have chosen had I not decided to focus on manlyway. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, manlyway sounds pretty fun, how fast are your runs with it? --CValentine 21:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Like ~55minutes on a steady run, and just over an hour when something major goes wrong. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 07:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats pretty good, you gona write a guide for it? ;) --CValentine 14:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tactics are the same as the old ones except for the changes briefly explained here. Might update the old guide sometime. Nice name btw ^^. Andy 15:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: cool beans, and thanks for fixing my awful pvx code >>;; --CValentine 15:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::when do you want this placed up for vetting? ~ Big sysop 23:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::When I finish writing the guide ectect. To busy farming DoA atm >>; gimmi a bit. -- 23:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) < was me, stupid browser --CValentine 23:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) whats the point of making a build that's almost exactly the same as the alrdy rated one. Build:Team_-_DoA_Cryway. Dumbo 04:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Because that ones got iffy bars, and a guide thats so out of date its funny --CValentine 05:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::In which case you should probably decide the bars you want to use on this page, write the usage on this page, then change the original. Or suggest on the talk page you want to change it to this and see what people think [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 07:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeh that's what I was going todo, Ill fix up the guide on the other page once im happy with what I have here. --CValentine 14:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC)